


A Present for McGee

by Emz597



Series: Getting Cockblocked by Gibbs [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz597/pseuds/Emz597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone sends McGee a message at work but Gibbs receives it instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present for McGee

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Suggested gay relationship so don't complain as you have been warned.
> 
> Spoilers: None
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.
> 
> Author's Note: These boys just can't catch a break xD what will happen this time? Thank you to CrunchyScones for the beta. Hope you enjoy! x

"Damn it!" Cursed Gibbs as he hit his computer again, as McGee winced "why won't this stupid thing work? I thought they were meant to make life easier?"

"Uh Boss?"

"What McGee?!"

"Perhaps I can help?" Asked the young agent as he got up from his desk "or maybe I'll go see if Abby and Bishop have anything and let you use mine." He commented after seeing the glare Gibbs sent him and moved swiftly towards the elevator as Gibbs got up.

Frowning at the policeman who left the elevator, McGee walked in and pressed the button down to Abby's.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for Agent McGee's desk?" The policeman asked an agent walking by.

"Over there, where the grey haired man is sitting." Pointed out the agent before walking off.

Straightening his police hat, Scott took a deep breath, this was his first day at the job and he didn't want to mess this up.

"Excuse me Sir but is this Agent McGee's desk?" Asked Scott as he reached the desk.

"Depends who's asking?" Grumbled Gibbs, slightly surprised to see a policeman standing in front of him.

"I am Sir, I have a message to deliver." Scott answered, trying not to let his nerves show.

"Let's hear it then, I don't have all day." Insisted Gibbs.

Clearing his throat, Scott started his message he spent all night remembering, "Hey baby, I hope you’ve only packed that sexy ass of yours as I’ll make it my personal mission that you won’t leave the bed for the whole weekend.” And with that Scott leaned over the desk and planted a kiss on the other man’s cheek.

By this point the entire colour had drained from Tony’s face as he stood on the stairs, helplessly watching the event unfold. Boy was he in deep shit this time as he saw the anger build up on Gibbs’ face after the shock of the kiss wore off.

“Well enjoy your weekend handsome.” Winked Scott as he turned to make his way to the elevator, proud of himself that he had delivered his first kissogram. He was blissfully unaware of course of the thunderstorm building up in the ex-marine.

“Oh God Boss I’m so sorry, I can explain.” Blurted out Tony as he ran down the stairs to the desk.

“Yeah?” snapped Gibbs, causing the whole room to look their way “well start explaining.’

“Well you see that wasn’t meant for you obviously.” Tony awkwardly laughed, trying to lift the mood but judging by Gibbs’ face it wasn’t working so Tony continued, “the kissogram was meant for Tim but uh you got it instead, I’m not sure how that happened.”

“You sent a kissogram to my desk?!” blurted out McGee before Gibbs could respond, while Eleanor tried not to laugh.

“Yeah I wanted to surprise you cos the other night you said you’ve never experienced one and I thought it would be fun.” Tony’s grin was short lived as he felt the slap to the back of the head, which felt harder than usual.

“Director’s office now!” demanded Gibb’s as he made his way to the stairs “And you two don’t just stand there, get back to work. We still have a murder to solve.” And with that the three agents got on with what they were told as the whole room filled with Eleanor’s giggles of what had just transpired.


End file.
